Fallen Dreams Chapter One
by Thelonewolf678
Summary: This is a story entitled "Fallen Dreams", its still being working on and is currently nine pages long with three chapters. Its the longest one ive attempted to write and im haveing alot of fun playing with the story. May post more later, hope you enjoy


Fallen Dreams

By Jessy "Thelonewolf678"

Chapter one: "Wakey Wakey, eggs and bakey!"

"Beep beep beep!" an alarm screams out, breaking the fresh silence of a new day. Groaning and standing up the softy daylight breaking though a half covered window, a boy roughly slaps the annoying brat of an alarm, cutting off its wine and slowly stumbles though his dump of a room, attempting to carefully maneuver around the filth and reach a mirror across the warzone he created. Finally reaching his destination he looks into the mirror at his long dark brown hair (Its black!), deep unrevealing hazel eyes, puffy checks covered in freckles and sharply pointed jaw, letting his eyes drift up to a small streak of hair standing up and curling slightly to the right, as if it where shyly wavering at him. Smelling, he says in a soft whisper "Hey there you freaking ninja! Didn't I tell you to stay down the last forty times?" laughing under his breath, he once again fights a completely unnecessary war though his room, stumbling over clothes, bean bags, trash and random junk scattered across his room, desperately begging to be picked up. Slowly but surely he wins the all too familiar battle, reaching out and gently opening the door to his deathtrap of a room. Gracefully slipping through the small crack, he starts down a long hallway, softly humming and gently drumming the air, careful to not awake any of the sleeping giants locked away behind the four evenly spaced doors, two on each side and keap apart by five inches of wall covered in baby pictures. Laughing softy as he passes by a few of them, he turns to the left and opens a door at the end of the hall leading into the bathroom. Slowly walking in, James looks around at the plan white tile sink, dirty bathtub and torn up shower curtain while softy closing the door behind him, walking over to the sink and looking into the mirror and staring into his own eyes. He watches them closely, looking for something but gives up and turns towards the shower, sighing softy and whispering "Ahhh god... Guess it's just me and you, old friend." Sighing again, he reaches down, slowly sliding his shirt up and flinching slightly as the cold winter air touched his bear skin. He tosses it roughly aside, revealing his tall and slender chest, with a few rips somewhat visible, but yet also with a sense of power hidden in the small signs of abs on his lower stomach, skinny but strong arms and solid, powerful shoulders. Rolling his dangerous looking shoulders a few times, he reaches down and starts working on his pants. With a softy but clear pop he undoes the button, slowly unzips them then gently slides them off, showing his deathly pale but muscle packed legs. Kicking out and stretching his legs, he gently takes off his remaining clothing then walks over to the shower, turning the water on and waiting for it to warm up while shivering heavily. When the water finally warms, he steps in but jumps right back out, gasping loudly in surprise. "God dang it! Why you burn me?" He mutters as he slowly steps back in, first sticking his arm into the well welcomed burning rain, then hesitantly letting his body follow. Sighing happily when the water touches his skin, he stands there, letting the water rapidly run down his neck and chest making his skin seem slick and causing it to glim slightly in the weak light from a single light bulb clinging against the celling. Surrounded by the steam and warmth from the controlled rain, he lets his hair get wet, the darkish brown changing to a deep shade of black. The water causes it to fall and cover half of his face, leaning down just below his nose. Reaching up James roughly brushes the hair away, still standing under the water and letting its warmth cover his body. Laughing softy, he bends over and turns the water off, hurriedly climbing out of the shower and heading for the towel rack hanging on the back of the door across from the shower. Making sure to reach for the only blue out of its many colored friends, he quickly uses it to dry his body, especially his hair, before the cold sets in. Singing gently under his breath, he graves a bland pair of blue underwear and hurriedly slips them on, followed by a pair of black Levis skinny jeans and a blue shirt with an elaborate pattern of a black cross with a white outline and dark grey battered angel wings protruding from the sides. Without combing his hair James walks out of the room and freezes as a loud, pitched and obnoxious voice screams out "James! Where are you?!" Letting out a low growl, he retorts "

I'm right here! I was in the shower!" After a series of loud crashes and swearing, a short woman with dirty blond hair shorter sons, wide hips but not exactly wide enough to call fat, and light blue eyes filled with rage appears from the door just ahead of him howling "What did I tell you about showers? Take one ONLY every other day, you'll end up killing us before the weeks over. And those clothes?! On your first day of eleventh grade you're gonna dress like that, everyone will think your emo! You'll ruin our family's good name ya idiot!" "You wouldn't know if I was mom! Not like you'd even care." James yells back, anger filling his previously clam and peaceful eyes and peaceful eyes, he storms past his mother and though the door to the right of his leading into the living room, slamming it behind him. Following him she screams "And where in the hell do you think you're going?!" Spinning around, he turns on his mom roaring "I'm going to school, because I know you won't get off your lazy ass to take me!" Running though the dining room, he picks up his sharpie blue bag and flies out the front door slamming it with all his might. Walking angrily down the sidewalk, flinching each time a car passes by, James mutter softy to himself "Heh….Guess I'm not eating… Again."


End file.
